Nowadays, computer systems running in the Windows operation system environment are prevailing. For helping the user well operate the computer systems, the hardware and the software associated with the computer system are developed in views of humanization and user-friendliness. For example, a mouse becomes a popular human input device for the computer system. The mouse can be used as a cursor control device for moving the cursor shown on the computer screen. In addition, the user may press down the click buttons of the mouse to execute various instruction input operations. With increasing development of the wireless communication technologies, wireless mice have experienced great growth and are rapidly gaining in popularity especially for the users required to frequently carry the mice.
For most wireless mice, batteries are used as the main power source. Generally, the conventional wireless mouse has a battery receptacle for accommodating one or more batteries therein. After the power of the battery is exhausted, the battery receptacle should be exposed in order to replace the battery with a new one. Generally, a typical wireless mouse comprises a base and a foldable battery cover. The base is a main body of the wireless mouse. The battery receptacle and many elements for operating the wireless mouse are disposed within the base of the wireless mouse. The battery cover is pivotally coupled to the base with respect to a rotating shaft. When the battery cover is opened, the battery receptacle and the battery are exposed and thus the user may replace the battery with a new one.
For avoiding an apparent seam formed in the main body of the wireless mouse in views of aesthetics, the gap between the battery cover and the base should be as tiny as possible. Due to the tiny gap, the front edge of the battery cover is readily conflicted with the base when the battery cover is rotated upwardly or outwardly to be opened. The worse is that the rotating shaft is deviated or the battery cover is shifted.